The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 March 2018
00:20 Surprised I never broke anything on MLP. 00:20 Though I had Aii and staff help with that. 00:20 *of 00:20 I made a mistake and one of the other admins undid the edit. And because of that, I decided it wasn't safe to migrate the second info-box just yet. 00:21 How I wish this would update sooner. It's harder to keep track of exactly which ones are left to migrate. 7 left in total. http://csydes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/nonportableinfoboxes 00:26 Oh gosh. 00:26 Oh yes, Slendy left for a few seconds. 00:26 The horrids. 00:26 Why the hell did I type "horrids" instead of "horrors"?? 00:26 Test. 00:26 Pass. 00:27 >horrids 01:05 Though Syde BOT should be logging since Slendy is not. 01:05 We've lost a whole day's worth of logs. 01:05 I agree. 01:05 We need to remove Slendy, 01:05 Bring him in, C.Syde65. 01:05 Wtf 01:06 5 mins 01:06 Good. 01:07 Bring him in, C.Syde65. 01:10 Why won't you bring him in, C.Syde65? 01:11 What the heck? 01:12 Oh, I was migrating an info-box. 01:12 just ban it for 2 hours 01:12 OMG, why does Slendy keep coming back? 01:12 unban it when mess is back 01:12 is mess doing something 01:12 Good, he didn't rejoin. 01:12 yes he did 01:12 He rejoined however. 01:12 Well he won't be able to now. 01:14 I see I lagged. 01:17 That was one of the weirdest things I've ever seen here. 01:17 Welcome, the real JANE THE KILLER. 01:17 Hey Jane! o/ 01:17 heyo 01:17 o/ 01:17 Tell me, 01:18 What's the plan for a new bot? 01:18 Since Slendy clearly went AWOL. 01:19 write a note to mess about it 01:19 01:19 ask mess about it 01:19 Nope! 01:19 01:19 Well I'm not sure. 01:19 I see Laundry Machine headed in. 01:19 We really do need a better bot. 01:20 I almost did "Welcome, " on CCC. 01:22 So. 01:22 Anyone wanna discuss anything? 01:24 Proposal: Mario returns to the wiki and Brickle becomes a ruby bot. 01:26 Yeah. 01:26 But first Mario would have to be globally unblocked. 01:26 Yes, thus the returning part. 01:28 I'm bored. (therp) 01:29 are you 01:32 So, French Community Central has Discussions Moderators. 01:32 I wonder why EN Community Central doesn't? (therp) 01:42 Because they have a need, 01:42 while EN does not. 01:43 Welcome, Hart New Bob. 01:43 Welcome, An-Editor542. 01:44 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic and South Ferry. 02:30 Test. 02:31 Pass. 02:32 Man, Yolobeans278 really is pushing it. 02:33 Yes, it's best to ping a moderator either in chat or on the server. 02:33 Yeah, I did. 02:36 Hey Mess! o/ 02:36 What PM did you send them? 02:37 Just letting them know that they shouldn't role-play that's all. 02:37 Yes, while I understand you had good intentions, that's probably best for a moderator to do. 02:38 I know. I wasn't expecting them to reveal that I PMed them. 02:38 And it was kept to a minimum. 02:39 Whether they revealed it or not, it's still mini-modding, lol. 02:39 But I understand. 02:39 I get it. 02:39 I don't usually do that. 02:40 Ik. 02:40 Welcome, Robot Jones is Omnipotent. 02:40 It's one of those occasional things. 02:40 How is everyone? 02:41 hi 02:41 Hello. :P 02:42 po/ 02:42 o/ 02:43 o/ 02:59 Anyway to gtfo NOW 03:00 Tkf* 03:00 You too mess both of y'all 03:00 Kk 03:00 No. 03:34 a have you ever almost mini-modding on ccc? 03:34 ignore the "a" 03:35 Hmmmmmm. 03:35 Why! 03:36 I don't actually mini-mod myself. I just give users advice and point the rules out to them if I ever feel that they haven't read them and need to read them. 03:38 You actually mini-mod quite often, tbf. 03:38 Not saying that's bad, it's a habit for a lot of moderating users. 03:38 According to what I've been told by the chat mods, most of that stuff isn't actually mini-modding. 03:40 I almost said "mind the caps" on CCC but stopped my self remembering what chat it was 03:41 Staff channel. 03:45 Tfw I'm getting PMs from almost everyone. 03:45 Hey, Aii! o/ 03:45 Hi! ^^ 03:45 Hey AD! O/ 03:47 I did a thing today and now I forgot what thing it was that I did. 03:47 You seem to be becoming more and more forgetful like me... : p 03:48 Lack of sleep, maybe? 03:48 03:48 I usually have a great memory, lol. 03:49 "If you have an issue with this page, please discuss it on the talk page. Please don't remove categories such as the "Characters needing to be removed" category without holding a discussion about it." 03:49 Removed. ; - ; 03:49 I meant renamed. ; - ; 03:51 rip 03:52 Gtfo Aiihuan (pissed) my turf jk 03:52 03:53 This is Aii's turf. 03:53 As bureaucrat, I gave it to her. 03:53 Yep. You head out, kitty. >:c 03:53 and as the other Bureaucrat I take it from her 03:54 Ahem, let me correct myself then. 03:54 03:54 As the senior bureaucrat, I gave it to her. 03:54 Oh, and senior TDL member! ') 03:54 ;) 03:54 Kätzchenführer, why are you still here? 03:54 Oh no. 03:54 Get out! 03:54 and as the other Bureaucrat I take it from her 03:55 You ain't bureaucrat. 03:55 Wth is Kätzchenführer. 03:55 You're just a wanna-be. :P 03:55 and as the other Bureaucrat I take it from her 03:55 Idk, Aii. 03:55 By the way it ends, I have a good idea though. 03:55 "Fuhrer".... 03:55 (think) 03:55 Fuhrer is okay at the end of german words but in politics aint nobody use it TheKorraFanatic 03:55 Actually 03:55 Google Translate says "kittens leader"... 03:56 Interesting. 03:56 . 03:56 things such as tour guide is fine, but surely no one would use it in politics, therefore "Kitten Leader" is fine, 03:56 I'll explain on Discord, Aii! 03:56 therefore, 03:56 TheKorraFanatic, 03:56 head out o/ 03:56 I was crat first so I'm the Senior Crat 03:56 I was crat first so I'm the Senior Crat 03:56 Incorrect. 03:56 I've served longer than any other crat! 03:56 I was crat first so I'm the Senior Crat 03:56 kk 03:56 Stfu, South. 03:56 :P 03:57 kk 03:57 KK 03:57 I was promoted before you korra 03:57 I'm sorry, 03:57 But seniority is based off serving time. 03:57 In your case, 03:57 *logic 03:57 Teiko and Saph outrank everyone. 03:58 They are our gods! 03:58 I was promoted before you korra 03:58 We have some crap gods then. 03:58 03:58 you were the later gods and were crap too so TheKorraFanatic head out o/ 03:59 You head out. 03:59 kk 03:59 KKKK. 03:59 Senior Crat is the one who was promoted first 03:59 aka me 03:59 I am sorry but by that logic then around 50-60 people are senior crats too. 03:59 So your position means nothing. 03:59 no 03:59 Found an old screen-shot: 03:59 I might as well say I am an autoconfirmed user. 04:00 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/364911367557480479/393541116021964810/image.png 04:00 Good times. 04:00 kk 04:00 i was the very first person promoted 04:00 Nice, Korra. : p 04:00 I'm sorry, but seniority is based off serving time. 04:00 i was before so 50-60 people 04:00 Ikr, Aii. 04:00 That was a good day at ESB. 04:00 (facepalm) 04:00 and I have served TDL since my first day here 04:00 Nope 04:01 in fact it was me who forced the first rules when you were against any rules 04:01 You only started serving I would say around August 04:02 Nope! 04:02 you weren't even here when i started! 04:02 Tfw I find a screen-shot of me saying "I am a wikian god" 04:02 I have no clue what that was about. 04:02 Neither do I. 04:03 lol. 04:03 I wonder. 04:03 I am sorry but that shit was a good 5-6 weeks ago 04:03 And i am sorry but you were co-leader Messenger of Heaven 04:04 Omg, I finally found what I looking for. 04:04 Which is? 04:04 http://prntscr.com/iscbd0 Lmao. 04:04 kk 04:04 and that's not funny gtfo 04:04 kk 04:04 That's funny, lol. 04:05 Test. 04:07 Pass. 04:07 Aii is the current goddess of TDL. 04:07 Serving since October! 04:07 Indeed.7 04:07 * TheKorraFanatic gets idea for profile tag. 04:07 * Indeed 04:08 Ould ou ike a ew ag? 04:08 Ounds ood, Orra. 04:08 ood, ood, Ii. 04:09 Ndeed, ndeed. 04:09 Rue. 04:09 Ep. 04:10 Ood hing ou idn't ee he iscord essage! 04:10 Hat id ou ay! 04:10 Ell e ow! 04:10 >:C 04:10 Hat oesn't atter! 04:10 o! 04:10 T oes! 04:10 I ust now! 04:11 O! 04:11 Es! 04:11 Ope! 04:11 Ep! 04:11 Ope! 04:11 Ou're ust oo ute! 04:12 Ope! Ell e ow! >:::::::C 04:12 Ope! Ou ust ever now! 04:13 Why! 04:13 She was supposed to fix Slendy! 04:13 Not head out! 04:13 Ad itty. 04:13 Rue 04:14 Ore mportantly, ou ust ell e! >:c 04:14 Ah well. 04:14 Ndeed, Yde. 04:14 I ill ever ell ou! 04:14 Ad ouhai. :C 04:14 Ad enpai. 04:16 O, ou. 04:16 Ad ouhai. 04:16 Ou! 04:16 Ou! 04:16 Ad enpai! 04:16 O! Ou. >:C 04:16 Ou're eally ute! >:C 04:16 XD 04:16 Ope! Ou! 04:16 Ope! >:C 04:17 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 04:17 Elcome, itty. 04:17 wb Mess! o/ 04:17 Opefully, hey on't nderstand ur anguage. 04:17 Ndeed. Hey ust ot. 04:18 Es. 04:18 Ndeed, ndeed. 04:18 Ess s a eally ad itty. 04:18 C: 04:18 I gree. 04:19 wtf? 04:19 Othing, itty. 04:19 Ou ust ot nderstand. 04:19 Othing t all. 04:19 Ndeed. 04:19 Ou UST ot nderstand. 04:19 http://prntscr.com/isceqy 04:19 His s ii nd I's ecret anguge. 04:19 you are speaking idiot? 04:20 No! 04:20 Es. T ust tay ecret. 04:20 We're speaking nglish. 04:20 Ndeed, t s Nglish. 04:20 Ii s eally dorable! :D 04:20 H hit. 04:20 T Q. 04:21 Elcome, Q. 04:21 What's going on? 04:21 Nothing! 04:21 Othing, Q. 04:21 Othing t ll. 04:21 Hey Q! O/ 04:21 http://kart-kingdom-pbs-kids.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2720 04:21 Test. 04:21 Pass 04:21 Othing t ll, Q. 04:22 !updatelogs 04:22 Syde did you see what was happening with DuckHunt? 04:22 He's trying to understand, Aii! 04:22 Stop this! 04:22 H o! D: 04:22 eaving ff he irst etter f very ord, ee 04:23 Shit. 04:23 ? 04:23 H o, e nderstood! 04:23 Hit! 04:23 ^ 04:23 No, but now I do. 04:23 He understood it right away! 04:23 Yet no one else did! 04:23 I wasn't looking. 04:23 Of course I understood. 04:24 Damn it! 04:24 H o, ur anguage as een xposed. :C 04:24 bort ission, ii! 04:24 The normies understood. 04:24 sad. 04:24 *sad 04:24 *sad 04:24 *sad 04:24 *SAD 04:24 Ad, indeed. 04:24 * Ad, ndeed. 04:24 I hate the shift button at times. 04:25 Ame. 04:25 II, ls. 04:25 top eing ute. 04:26 Ope. 04:26 South will go crazy if he saw us talking like that. 04:26 04:26 lol 04:29 Q being able to understand shows he's one of the enlightened ones. 04:29 Like us. 04:30 Ndeed. Nlike ad itty. C: 04:31 Rue. Here's nly hree nlightened nes. 04:31 Rue, ndeed. 04:31 We must get a new language. 04:31 04:31 One that's harder for them to decipher. 04:31 04:31 I shall learn Urdu. That'll be our new language. 04:31 04:31 Ndeed. 04:31 Urdu is hard, though. :c 04:32 Probably shouldn't have announced that then. 04:32 04:32 Yep. >:C 04:32 04:32 Sjw cuck tkf head out, 04:32 Aiihuaratto head out 04:32 اسلام و عليکم 04:32 No more strike through 04:32 I'll NEVER learn that. 04:32 lmao 04:33 That shit some shitty Google translate 04:33 My keyboard doesn't even have those funky symbols! 04:33 Urdu is really hard. I myself struggle on certain aspects... 04:33 04:33 Cute. 04:33 04:33 >:C 04:33 04:33 How the fuck is that cute, I remember that famous unloading of another user on that topic 04:34 It's long forgotten however, but it was towards you tkf. 04:34 I remember epic unloadings on you. 04:34 Most done by me! 04:34 Test. 04:35 Pass. 04:36 I must head out now. 04:36 C:< 04:36 I got a nice way to make kouhai head out. C:< 04:37 <3 04:37 True. C:< 04:37 I can use it in future, too. 04:37 She's blackmailing me now! 04:37 04:37 Nice. C:< 04:37 Nope! ^^ 04:37 04:37 Don't act innocent and cute! 04:37 04:37 I am doing nothing wrong! ^^ 04:37 04:38 Suuuure. 04:38 Now bye. 04:38 m eading ut ow 04:38 ye 04:38 You're in charge, Aii. <3 04:38 o 04:38 Ye, Q. 04:38 'm eading ut s ell. 04:38 onna ait or ou o ead ut ow @orra 04:38 04:38 KK. 04:38 04:38 What the fuck is that shit 04:38 Ye, Orra nd Q. 04:38 Ye, ii. 04:38 Othing, Outh. 04:39 Ou're n hare, ii. <3 04:39 Outh ou nly ust oticed t ow? 04:39 Yeeeeee, Orra. < 3 04:39 Hat s he urpose f his hit 04:39 Stop it NOW 04:39 Eems o, Q. 04:39 and I was not in chat Q 04:39 Ye, Ii <3 04:39 but this is stupid 04:39 Stop it NOW 04:39 O! 04:39 H o, Outh igured t ut! 04:39 WHat accent IS this that is becoming a meme 04:39 No 04:39 O eme. 04:39 Nglish, Art. 04:39 One time shit 04:39 Needs to end NOW 04:39 Ope, Outh! 04:39 Ye! 04:39 Good 04:40 Est. 04:40 Pass 04:40 Ice. 04:41 lol. 04:41 E ust ll peak Nglish. 04:43 Mess headed out too 04:43 Time for me to do the same :P 04:44 kk 04:45 Syde and South will MOD 04:45 04:47 Bye K, oh, lol. 04:47 I keep thinking Q is Korra, lol. 04:52 kk now since South left, 04:52 C.Syde65 will MOD 04:52 04:55 Now me and AD will. 04:55 Ndeed. 04:55 wb AD! O/ 04:55 I. \o 04:59 Inglish 04:59 Nglish, ndeed. 2018 03 17